Poison Ivy
by The Third Biker Scholar
Summary: The bros find out that no good deed goes unpunished....
1. Chapter 1

The bros find out that no good deed goes unpunished...

Disclaimer: I do not own the BMFM.

Poison Ivy

Spring had finally come, the winter snows and cold leaving the Windy City for another year. Modo looked out from the scoreboard's panel, smiling at the sight of so much green coming back. "I never get tired of seeing all the stuff come back to life."

"No kidding," Vinnie said, shoving his bro aside to look out. "No more icy roads, no more snow chains. Now we can get back to reckless driving like we should!"

"You mean _you_ can," Throttle said from the ground floor. "And if you start deliberately going into speed traps to make fun of the cops again, I'm not bailing you out."

"One time, just one time, and all of a sudden I'm a criminal," the white mouse groused. "Its not fair."

"Speaking of not fair," Modo frowned as he saw the old janitor pulling and heaving the weeds out from different parts of the stadium as part of the yearly maintenance. "He's gonna hurt himself if he keeps that up."

"What?" Throttle asked, coming up the ladder and looking out. He winced sympathetically as the old man struggled. "Poor guy. You know, the weeds that are climbing up the back of the board are the hardest to get to."

"Yeah, I'd hate to see him try and get those," Modo nodded. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Throttle nodded with a rueful smile. "Oh, Vinnie," the mouse called, "time use that green thumb you're famous for."

"Huh? What green thumb? I kill any plant I touch," the younger mouse said in confusion. He suddenly caught on to what his bros meant. "Oh, ha. Ha, ha. That was so funny. I'm laughing hard here, really, I am," he said sarcastically.

Three hours, several blisters, slips, scrapes, and near death experiences with a ladder later, and the mice were finished de-weeding the outer scoreboard. Vinnie looked over at his bros, "Alright, I'm covered in dead plant and dirt, and I'm hungry. Garage?"

"Sure, I need to see Charley anyway," Modo said. "Lil' Hoss is makin' this weird noise and I can't pinpoint what it is."

Throttle slid his leg over the leather seat of his bike, "Well then, bros, lets rock and ride!"

&

Charley smiled as she pulled out from the truck's stubborn engine. "Gotcha, you little sucker," she said, triumphantly holding the broken part in her hand. Oh it had fought with her for over an hour, but she had claimed victory. She stretched out from her cramped position, glad that she had loosened her outer blue work shirt as the warmer air swirled in the garage. Her white tank stretched across her thin frame.

The sound of three familiar motorcycles made her smile widen as she walked over and opened the garage doors. "Hey boys."

The bikes roared in, the mice powering them down and pulling off their helmets. Vinnie wagged his eyebrows at the girl. "Hey babe, ya miss me? Lonely without your daily dose of stud-mouse?"

She almost laughed out loud as an evil thought came to her. "Oh, darling, I've missed you so," she said in a breathy voice, walking toward him with a sway in her hips. "I've waited all day to see you."

Throttle and Modo felt their jaws drop in shock.

"Now that's more like it," Vinnie said with a smile. It faltered a bit when she slid a leg over his bike and sat in his lap, pulling on his bandoleers so that his face was inches from hers. She gave him a smile that made things tingle in all the right places. "Darling, you did remember to bring me that thing, right?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded dumbly before suddenly pausing. "Wait, what thing?"

Her smile faltered. "You forgot?"

"N-no," he said, trying to recover. "I...I just misplaced it."

"You forgot to bring it?" she said, her voice coloring with the saddest pout they had ever heard her use. Tears pooled in her eyes, "But Vinnie, you promised."

Vinnie's face was nothing less than panic-stricken. "I-I--babe, you gotta believe me, I didn't know you wanted me to bring it today."

"But--last night, after all that, I thought you--oh, Vinnie how could you?!" she cried, slipping off his lap and going over to Modo, pulling on his flesh arm and hiding her face in the crook of his shoulder. Fine tremors rocked her frame, her hands coming up to cover her face further. Modo looked startled, but began to stroke her back with his free hand. "There, there," he said awkwardly. He glared over at the white mouse. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"What did she mean, after last night?" Throttle said, his eyes narrowed at the younger mouse.

"We didn't do anything! I was with you guys last night!! I don't know what she's talking about!!"

A tiny sniff was heard from Charley, her voice choked as she spoke. "Vinnie, you--I can't believe you would--say such a"--she buried her face in Modo's shoulder. The grey mouse patted her back, "Don't you worry, Charley-girl, we won't let him get away with treatin' you wrong." His eye glowed an angry red.

Throttle echoed the sentiment as he touched the girl's arm, nearly growling as he spoke. "If you have no idea what she's talking about, then why did you say you didn't know she wanted it today?"

"I was just making it up!" the mouse said in panic. "I just--I just"--He froze as he looked at the human girl. Charley's shoulders had begun to shake, her breath hitching with tiny muffled sounds. "Babe? Are you crying? Oh, come on, Charley-babe, don't cry!"

She pulled back from Modo, a huge grin on her face. "Gotcha," she said cheerfully, walking over to the kitchen's 'fridge. "Root beer, anyone?"

All three mice frowned in confusion before Throttle started to chuckle. "Oh my god," he laughed. "She just owned us. Completely."

Modo started to laugh full out. "She...had you...going for it...and you just walked right into it!"

Vinnie gaped in shock. "You...you...you just played us!!"

"With impressive ease," she said, handing out the sodas to her bros. She grinned at him. "Just what did you think I was talking about anyway?"

"I-I don't know!" he sputtered, a red blush in his cheeks.

"Oh, cool off, Vin," she laughed. "Maybe this'll teach you to just say hi like a normal person."

"Normal's over-rated," he groused.

Throttle shook his head. "Had no idea you had such a mean streak, Charley-girl. Remind me not to let you near Carbine."

"Too late," she said with an evil smirk. "I've given her ideas, mouse scout. Lots of ideas."

"Aw man," he said in mock complaint, giving a play-swat to her arm as she gave him his drink.

"So what have you three been up to?" she asked. "From the looks of you, I missed out on some fun."

"If you call weeding fun," Modo said, taking a long pull from his root beer. "We took care of the back of the board. Couldn't believe how many vines and crap were all over it."

"Weeding?" she cocked her eyebrow in confusion as she headed back to the kitchen start fixing dinner. "I wouldn't have taken you three for gardeners, but you guys surprise me all the time"--her pause went unnoticed as she stared down at her hands.

"Yeah, we wanted to see little Vinnie's famous green thumb," Modo said gleefully. "You wouldn't believe how much he was whining, he could be his own choir."

"Hey! I do not whine"--

"You whine like a Bovline alcoholic," Throttle said.

"Guys?"

"Like an out of tune bagpipe," Modo chimed in.

"Guys? What kind of weeds did you pull?" came Charley's voice from the kitchen.

"What kind? I don't know, never seen that kind of plant before," Throttle answered.

Her voice was urgent as she asked, "What did they look like? Were they bunches--of three leaves?"

"Yeah, a lot of them looked like that," Vinnie said, turning to face the doorway as he frowned. "Why?" All they heard were muffled sounds. "Aw, c'mon, not another joke, Charley-girl."

The sound of shattering glass made them come running.


	2. Chapter 2

The bros find out that no good deed goes unpunished...

Disclaimer: I do not own the BMFM

Poison Ivy  
Chapter 2

She had fallen to her knees, a root beer bottle knocked to the floor as she tried to keep her hold on the counter. Throttle reached her first, kneeling down to see. "Charley?" She raised her face, a visable effort, and they gasped at the sight. Angry streaks of dark red were splashed across her face, and they saw similar coloring on her arms and hands.

"Charley? What's happening to you?" Vinnie asked, worried. She tried to answer him, but nothing came out.

"Charley, what's wrong? We can't help you if we don't know what's wrong," Throttle said, his voice steady. She grabbed his hand and put in to her throat. He felt her struggle, his sensitive ears hearing the barely-there rasp as she tried to breathe. He swore in Martian, making both his bros startle. "She can't breathe. Modo, upstairs, first aid kit and a bottle of alcohol. Vinnie, towels."

"Towels?! How the hell are towels gonna"--

_"Move, Vincent!"_ The white mouse scrambled to obey, Modo already way ahead of him. "Charley, I'm gonna put you up on the table, okay? Shh, its okay." Throttle carefully picked her up and laid her down on the kitchen table, keeping his voice level. She needed a calm presence so she wouldn't panic more, using up oxygen that she was running out of. The girl looked at him, reaching out and taking his hand. He felt her hands tremble, and used his other to brush the hair back from her face. "Shh, we've got you. We're not gonna let anything happen to you. You're gonna have a scar after this, but you're gonna be fine. You believe me?"

She nodded slowly, her grip on his hand weakening slightly. He squeezed her hand, "I've gotta move your clothes, okay, Charley-girl? I can't do it with your shirt like this. Call me a pervert later." He made short work of her button down work shirt, leaving her tank top on.

Vinnie raced back down the stairs, several towels in hand. "I got 'em, now what?"

"Put one under her neck and shoulders, and one over her chest," the tan mouse ordered. Vinnie did so as his leader went to the sink and started scrubbing his hands and forearms. Modo pounded in next, laying the kit beside the girl and the alcohol by it. "I'm sorry it took so long, I couldn't find where she kept the bottle."

"Get in the kit and find me a scalpel, douse it in the alcohol," Throttle said, his tail beginning to thrash. "Vinnie, find me a straw." The grey mouse rifled through the kit, finding the knife and sterilizing it, along with the straws his bro found. Throttle took the scalpel and had Modo wipe down Charley's throat with the alcohol. "Vinnie, you're not gonna like this. You better get outside."

"I ain't leavin' her," Vincent said, his voice deadly serious.

Throttle nodded, "Don't got the time to argue, but you do as I say, right when I say, you got that?"

"Yes, sir," Vincent said, no mocking at all in his tone.

"Alright, bros, showtime. Charley? Can you still hear me?" She barely stirred, her eyes already glassy. His voice lowered as he mentally said a quick prayer. _Charlene, forgive me._ "Vinnie, Modo, brace her."

The white mouse went up on the table, locking down her legs and hips with his weight and pinned her arms with his hands. Modo pressed his metal hand on her breastbone, blushing bright red the entire time. His other hand held her head still.

Throttle moved fast, bracing her chin with one hand and with a flash of the scalpel, cut into her trechea. Her body tried to jerk away, but strong hands held her down. Blood well up, and a terrible gasping sounded as her lungs tried to draw in air. "Almost there, Charley, almost there," Throttle soothed. He grabbed the straws and pushed them through. She pulled in air, precious oxygen finally reaching her system.

The mice had to fight to hold her steady as she choked and coughed, blood mixing with the air she breathed in. Throttle worked fast to clean the area of blood, taping the bandages down and applying steady pressure to give the blood time to clot. He finally eased back a few minutes later, the blood mostly gone. "It's okay, Charley-girl, its over. Shhh, darlin'," he brushed her hair back as she subconsciously twitched away from him, "its okay now. You're safe."


End file.
